


Bem-Vindo de Volta

by Haruka_17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Death, Fluff, He need to get some sleep, M/M, Nico also need, Nico likes froot loops, Original Character - Freeform, Percy does not have a healthy diet, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some angst, Trauma, alternative end of the Blood of Olympus, cool neighbors, fight, it's not because he wants to, seriously he needs to stop eating so much fast food, sometimes percy is an asshole
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_17/pseuds/Haruka_17
Summary: Percy Jackson se tornou um cara recluso, sem jeito com pessoas e amargo. Escondido em um apartamento velho no Harlem, sua rotina é resumida a um ciclo vicioso: acordar, matar monstros, faculdade, culpa. Dormir, se tiver sorte.Em uma de suas incontáveis noites de insônia, às três da madrugada, alguém bate à sua porta. Ao decidir que atender seria a melhor opção, é surpreendido ao perceber que aquele parado ali não era uma ameaça — ao menos não por enquanto.Nico Di Angelo, então, com sua espada de estígio firme no punho, murmura as cinco palavras que iriam virar o novo mundo de Percy de cabeça para baixo:— Eu, hm... Preciso de ajuda.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Quando um problema bate à sua porta às 3 da madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> Eai pessoal  
> Sou nova aqui no AO3, confesso que estou um pouco nervosa por estar postando algo pela primeira vez kkkkkkk  
> Espero que gostem do meu trabalho :D 
> 
> (em breve (muito provavelmente) estarei postando em inglês) 
> 
> Aproveitem ❤

Percy Jackson estava parado na frente da pia de mármore preto quando ouviu as batidas na porta. 

Ele estranhou. 

Muito. 

Primeiro porque eram quase três horas da madrugada. Segundo porque praticamente ninguém o visitava mais. Terceiro: _eram quase três malditas horas da madrugada_ , pelos deuses. 

Ele fazia uma caneca de café e tentava não pensar em sua vida. Era difícil não pensar na própria vida, ainda mais quando ela estava daquele jeito, tão bagunçada e sem sentido. E também, é claro, porque a vida era _sua_. 

Mas ele tentava. 

Seu movimento foi automático: enfiou a mão no bolso. A simples caneta esferográfica, aparentemente barata e comum, estava em mãos. Quando Percy destampou, no entanto, surgiu ali uma lâmina reluzente de noventa centímetros do mais puro bronze celestial. Anaklusmos, Contracorrente, o que você preferir; sinceramente, seu nome não importava muito naquele momento. O que importava eram seus sentidos, ativados como uma máquina à pleno vapor, o TDAH lançando ondas de euforia, o coração batendo rápido. 

Percy estava pronto para a luta. 

Segurou com firmeza o punho de couro e abriu a porta. 

Com a espada levantada, preparado para desferir um arco mortal em qualquer górgona, Minotauroou testemunha de Jeová que fosse, Jackson arregalou os olhos ao perceber que aquele parado ali não era um inimigo em potencial. 

Pelo menos não por enquanto. 

Era Nico Di Angelo. 

O visitante tinha se afastado com a agilidade de um semideus bem treinado, levando o corpo esguio para o outro lado do corredor antes que a espada do filho de Poseidon fizesse um estrago bem pior do que um simples corte de cabelo. 

Percy, por sua vez, baixou sua fiel companheira antes do golpe ser de fato desferido. Nem sabia como tivera forças para fazê-lo, mas talvez o choque o houvesse travado a ponto de não simplesmente cortar a suposta ameaça em fatias pequenas o bastante para fazer a porra de um _tartar_. 

Até mesmo sua voz saiu estranha, quiçá um pouco esganiçada: 

— _Que_? 

— H-hey. 

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Nico estava visivelmente desconfortável, meio ofegante pelo susto e colado à parede oposta do lugar escuro. Uma de suas mãos estava pronta para sacar a temível espada negra de ferro estígio. Percy não se encontrava de uma maneira tão diferente, embora sua versão de _colado a parede_ fossem os nós dos dedos apertados firmemente ao cabo da própria arma. 

Di Angelo nunca fora bom com pessoas, e Jackson também tinha desaprendido completamente a ser (não que um dia houvesse _realmente_ sido bom, você sabe . Só que, hm, digamos que ele já t e nha sido _bem_ _melhor_ com essa coisa de socializar do que era atualmente). 

— Uh... boa noite. — Falou. _Boa noite? É sério?_ Fazia mais de um ano que não via a cara do filho de Hades , quase o matou naqueles poucos segundos de interação e a primeira frase completa que saía de sua boca era _boa noite?_ Franziu o cenho. — O que você quer? 

Ok, ele estava apenas piorando mais e mais as coisas. É Percy, bem a sua cara mesmo. 

Nico murmurou algo que ele não entendeu (e que, sinceramente, não estava afim de entender). Em seguida, o mais novo limpou a garganta e murmurou outra vez, porém num tom mais audível. A voz era um pouco rasgada, como se ele não estivesse acostumado a falar tanto. As mãos se afastaram do ferro estígio, mas não paravam quietas, rodando o anel de caveira no dedo comprido. Os olhos não encontravam os de Percy de jeito nenhum. 

— Eu, hm... preciso de ajuda. 

Percy piscou algumas vezes, finalmente se dando conta do mundo à sua volta. Ambos estavam no corredor do prédio velho, de madrugada, com armas muito perigosas à mão. Com um movimento, a espada voltou a ser uma simples caneta esferográfica. Inspirou, refletindo se aquilo era uma boa ideia. Abriu passagem para dentro de seu apartamento e disse: 

— Entra. 

... 

Nico não parecia nada à vontade, e Jackson se sentia desconfortável demais para pôr em palavras ou para apenas tentar aliviar a tensão. A última pessoa de sua _outra vida_ que o havia visitado tinha sido Grover . O sátiro passava por sua moradia, às vezes. Trazia poucas ou nenhuma notícia do acampamento (aquele bode conhecia Percy muito bem) , mas falava bastante sobre Juníper e sobre seu trabalho como mensageiro de Pã , que o cobrava cada vez mais, enquanto comia algumas latinhas de cerveja ou Coca-Cola que Percy guardava (especialmente para o outro, mas nunca admitiria aquilo). Ah, e claro: evitava ao máximo _aquele_ assunto. 

Mas isso? Isso tinha sido há mais de três meses. Pelo que sabia, agora Grover Underwood estava em algum lugar da Califórnia, combatendo seja lá o que estivesse causando tantos incêndios, bem longe do Harlem. Quando o filho de Poseidon queria ver sua família, era ele que ia à moradia de Sally Jackson. Os amigos da faculdade viviam reclamando sobre como Percy quase não os deixava ir a seu apartamento. Ele era um cara meio recluso. 

Engoliu seco. 

— Pode tirar seu casaco e se sentar, se quiser. Quer... quer comer alguma coisa? 

E desviou para a cozinha. Por algum motivo, queria evitar ao máximo aquela conversa. Queria evitar ao máximo olhar nos olhos do rapaz, queria evitar ao máximo pensar em sua vida (ou ao menos aquela que agora denominava debilmente como _outra vida)._ _Droga._

Abriu a geladeira. 

— Olha, hm... tem... tem lasanha congelada, yakisoba de ontem, Coca, bolo azul, cerveja. Eu fiz café também. Uh, dois pedaços de pizza. É. 

Ele olhou para trás. 

A cozinha tinha um portal bem largo, de madeira escura, de forma que a sala era perfeitamente visível. Nico estava parado não tão longe da porta pela qual entrara, ainda girando o anel de caveira. Ele parecia querer sair correndo ou apenas vomitar. Percy o compreendia completamente. 

— Hm, eu... eu aceito a lasanha, por favor. 

Di Angelo era como um filhote de cachorro largado. Os cabelos dele estavam desgrenhados como sempre, mas maiores. Ultrapassavam um pouco os ombros caídos. Ele parecia estar alguns centímetros mais alto, também. Usava um novo casaco de aviador (o outro havia sido rasgado num encontro nada amigável com Licaón, o primeiro licantropo, mas o atual era igualmente enorme e puído). Com muita timidez, tirou o agasalho. Trajava uma blusa preta com caveiras dançantes desenhadas e a espada de ferro estígio pendia ao seu lado. Uma corrente fazia as vezes do cinto. 

Era exatamente o mesmo semideus que Percy se lembrava. 

— Tá. — Respondeu o filho de Poseidon, sem muita cerimônia. Pegou a lasanha e a pôs no micro-ondas. Voltou para a sala, derrotado. Não queria conversar, não queria ir ao acampamento, não queria outra missão louca. 

Só queria ficar em paz. 

Deu alguns passos, parando a menos de um metro do garoto. Nico pareceu encolher-se em si mesmo. 

— Me dá isso. — Percy apontou para o casaco. Hesitante, Di Angelo ofereceu a peça de roupa a ele. Jackson a tomou com mais irritação do que pretendia, levando-a até uma cadeira de ferro que estava ao lado do sofá azul escuro. Enquanto ajeitava o agasalho no encosto do assento, sentia o olhar do filho de Hades lhe perfurando as costas, de maneira que disse (outra vez, _bem mais irritado do que pretendia_ ): — E pelo amor dos deuses, Nico, _senta_ _logo_. 

Primeiro não ouviu nada. Depois pequenas passadas receosas, e por fim um farfalhar de tecido contra tecido. Em seguida, o próprio Percy se sentou, o mais afastado possível do outro. 

Sem rodeios, disse: 

— Ajuda com o que? 

Nico olhava para as próprias mãos inquietas. Pela primeira vez desde a chegada do jovem, o anfitrião _reparou_ nele. Não o tinha feito antes, talvez pelo fato de toda a luz existente na sala estar vindo da cozinha e do corredor que dava para os quartos, já que a do próprio cômodo estava apagada. 

Talvez fosse apenas porque _não queria_ reparar. 

Mas ele o fez. 

Nico parecia abatido e magro, muito magro. Os olhos, pouco escondidos pelos cabelos negros, tinham olheiras enormes, como se esperassem por um sono decente há bem mais de uma semana. As bochechas estavam mais fundas do que o recomendável e os braços, apesar de portarem certos músculos pelo trabalho árduo de um semideus em tempo integral, pareciam mais finos do que deveriam. Sabia que a probabilidade de as costelas estarem visíveis de um jeito preocupante era alta. Quanto tempo por semana aquele moleque passava sem comer? 

— Um notebook. 

— O que? 

— Preciso de ajuda... pra pegar um notebook. 

Percy franziu o cenho outra vez. 

— Por que não compra outro? Sabe, existem milhares de notebooks no mundo. 

Nico apertou os lábios, como se subitamente quisesse dar um tapa na cabeça do outro. 

— Não desse. Definitivamente não um desse. 

— O que tem de tão especial nesse? 

— Esse é do meu pai. 

Jackson engoliu seco. Não tinha memórias muito boas do pai do italiano. Não, não tinha mesmo. 

— Mas... eu? — Ele questionou depois de um silêncio considerável. — Por que eu? Sabe que... que não sou o mais indicado. Você tem amigos que com certeza poderiam te ajudar. — Se segurou para não dizer _outros amigos._ Dizer _outros_ implicaria numa conclusão de que ele também era um, e ele _não_ _era_ um. Não mesmo. Provavelmente não era mais o amigo de ninguém do acampamento, não além de Grover e talvez Quíron . Amigos não abandonavam os outros, ainda mais na situação em que todos se encontravam depois da batalha, depois da perda de... de _pessoas_ _importantes_. 

Ele não era o único a ter sido ferido com o fim daquela confusão, nem de longe. Mas como um mesquinho, como um egoísta cabeça de alga como apenas ele podia ser, agiu como se fosse o único atingido. Fugiu. Se escondeu ali, naquele apartamento velho que cheirava a mofo, frequentando a faculdade de biologia marinha, fingindo ser uma pessoa normal e tentando não explodir o prédio ou pôr fogo em algo. 

Então não, ele não era a pessoa mais indicada. Não mesmo. 

— É que... você foi minha melhor opção. Mas se não puder ajudar, eu vou entender. — Disse a voz baixa. _Melhor opção?_ Desde quando Perseu Jackson era a melhor opção para algo? Deuses, ele mal conseguia ler um texto normal sem embolar toda sua mente. 

— Hazel? — Sugeriu. 

— A Hazel está... _ocupada._ — Nico disse toda a frase como se estivesse tentando engolir algo realmente amargo e horrível. O de olhos verdes resolveu não questionar. 

— Reyna? Vocês são tão amigos. Quer dizer, você é tipo um irmão pra ela. 

Um suspiro de cansaço puro saiu pelos lábios alheios. A voz que chegou a seus ouvidos parecia ser antiga, esgotada. Parecia a voz de uma pessoa que já havia visto de tudo no mundo, e não a voz de um mero garoto de dezessete anos. Não que Di Angelo fosse um _mero garoto_ , é claro, mas aquela voz... não lembrava nem vagamente a voz do moleque irritante jogador de mitomagia. 

Isso trouxe certo pesar a Percy. 

— Reyna é uma pessoa bem ocupada, Percy. E não falo com ela faz um tempo. Na verdade, não falo com _o outro acampamento_ faz um tempo. A comunicação tem estado... hm, deixa pra lá. — Ele passou a mão pelo rosto. 

Percy ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não questionou. 

— E o Jason? Desde aquele dia... digo, foi a amizade mais estranha que já vi, mas vocês estavam tão próximos e... 

— Ele está estudando, Percy. Tipo, bem longe daqui. Começou a faculdade faz pouco tempo, depois de Piper e ele se separarem. 

Percy arregalou os olhos, mas não comentou nada. Piper e Jason separados? Talvez aquilo o tivesse surpreendido ainda mais do que a visita inesperada. 

Tentou pensar. Um namorado. Nico não tinha um namorado? Aquele curandeiro, filho de Apolo. 

— Will? — Questionou, por fim. 

Nico franziu o cenho e apertou as mãos. Jackson temeu que o outro enfiasse sua espada no chão e trouxesse do submundo um guerreiro esqueleto aleatório, mesmo que estivessem longe da terra firme, lá no quarto andar. 

Felizmente ele não o fez. 

— Will e eu... não é mais a mesma coisa. — Respondeu ele, devagar. 

— Oh. 

Silêncio. 

O micro-ondas escolheu esse exato momento para apitar. 

— Vamos para a cozinha? — Resmungou o filho de Poseidon, louco para beber seu maldito café. 

Di Angelo balançou a cabeça lentamente. 

... 

Nico comia como se não visse alimento com tanta frequência, coisa que Percy não se surpreenderia se fosse verdade. Ele tentava ser educado enquanto garfava a lasanha congelada como se fosse um filé mignon feito por algum renomado chefe francês. Percy sentiu certa simpatia, mas mesmo assim ainda queria estar sozinho. 

Alguma parte de si gritava, dizendo que era bom finalmente estar próximo a um companheiro de acampamento, mesmo que esse companheiro fosse Nico e eles dois não tivessem um histórico tão bom assim (e isso aplicando um belo eufemismo, é claro). Entretanto, ele tentava reprimir esse sentimento. 

_Eu queria ficar sozinho_ _e ponto. Para de pensar, merda!_

Quando estava sozinho, as pessoas não lhe olhavam com aquela cara de enterro. Com aquela cara de _Hey_ _, Percy, eu sei que você passou por muita coisa, sinto muito._ Não. Ele não queria que ninguém sentisse muito. Ele só queria beber um café. 

Mas Di Angelo, naquele instante, não era uma companhia ruim. Ele parecia muito interessado em sua lasanha congelada, e em nenhum momento desde que chegara havia lhe lançado um olhar de pena. Não. Nico estava acostumado com a morte. Talvez por isso Jackson não tivesse batido a porta na cara do garoto assim que ele apareceu no corredor. Por isso e porque ele sabia que, se Di Angelo estivesse com vontade, poderia surgir nas sombras do pé da sua cama, como uma assombração. 

Olhares de irritação, cansaço, hesitação, desconforto? Isso ele podia relevar. Tranquilo. 

Percy coçou seu pouquíssimo prelúdio de barba e bebericou a bebida escura. 

— E... por que esse Notebook importa? 

Esperou Nico engolir a lasanha. 

— Porque não é um aparelho comum, eu acho. Meu pai não me deu muitos detalhes. Ele disse apenas que contém coisas importantes, coisas que podem fazer o curso do mundo permanecer ou ser alterado... Olha, não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas _curso do mundo?_ Me pareceu... Importante, talvez. 

Jackson suspirou, fechando os olhos. 

Não queria mais explicações sobre o que era aquela merda. Aquilo já bastava. Sinceramente, porque os deuses não lidavam com seus próprios problemas mesmo? Era sempre assim: _semideuses, lutem nessa missão impossível por algo que é minha culpa, blábláblá. Sua recompensa? Sei lá, eu_ não _te transformo num hamster, o que acha?_

No fim, ele sempre aceitava. Já tinha sido transformado num hamster, e a experiência não fora nada legal. 

— E como sumiu? Aliás, você faz alguma ideia de onde está esse tal notebook? 

Nico bebeu um gole de sua latinha de refrigerante. Parecia enrolar um pouco, como se temesse dizer o que tinha a ser dito. 

— Uh... acho que sei onde está. Tem... tem um restaurante. Não é tão longe daqui. Servem comida etíope, estão fechados faz uns dias. Mas cheira a monstro, sabe. — Uma curta pausa. — Bom, eu estava, hm... por aí. Então meu pai me chamou. Aparentemente alguém o roubou, algum monstro muito esperto ou um semideus ambicioso demais. Eu não sei. 

— Quem teria poder para roubar algo do seu pai? Talvez outro deus? 

Nico hesitou. 

— Eu não sei. De verdade. Mas estive andando por aí, como eu disse, e... creio que nossa melhor opção seja esse restaurante. — Desconversou. 

Percy encarou o outro. Pela primeira vez, Nico olhou em seus olhos. 

— Isso é outra armadilha? 

— O que? Não, Percy. Deuses, _não._ Eu só... preciso _muito_ da sua ajuda. 

Jackson não se convenceu. 

— Por quê? Digo, você é muito forte. Pode invocar um exército sozinho, Nico. Você é o rei fantasma. 

Nico suspirou outra vez. Percy bebeu mais um gole do café, suas sobrancelhas franzidas ao limite. 

— Há muitos monstros naquele lugar. Eu não daria conta, e estou... _muito_ cansado. _Por favor_. 

Percy passou a mão pelo rosto e bagunçou os próprios cabelos. Ele ajudaria Di Angelo, é claro. Mas ele teria aula na segunda-feira e, deuses, ele não podia morrer e perder a droga da aula. Teria provas dali a uma semana. É, estava fora de cogitação essa coisa de morrer ou se ferir gravemente. O senhor Hudson não lhe daria pontos extras nem se ele chegasse na faculdade sem uma das pernas e com um tiro no ombro. 

— Eu te ajudo. 

Nico soltou um som que deveria ser de satisfação. 

— Obrigado. 

E então voltou a comer. Percy não sabia se a tal satisfação do garoto se devia ao fato de que ele aceitara ajudá-lo ou apenas pelo fim da conversa, que o dava passe livre para voltar à sua lasanha. 

Jackson terminou o café. Estava frio, fraco e cheio de açúcar. Horrível. Ao menos ele tinha cumprido sua vontade. 

— Nico? 

— Hm? 

— Como descobriu onde moro? 

Nico ficou tenso. Em seguida, fez algo inesperado: deu uma risadinha. Curta. Quase despercebida, talvez até um pouco forçada. 

— Sally? 

Percy bufou e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Fazia tanto sentido que ele quase ficou com raiva. 

— Cara, não adianta. _Mãe, por favor, se alguém me procurar não diga onde_ _to_ _morando!_ Ela diz _claro meu filho querido,_ e cinco minutos depois sai dando meu endereço pro primeiro que aparece! 

Di Angelo riu mais. Mais que a curta risadinha, apenas, nada exagerado. Ainda era o Rei Fantasma: tinha uma reputação a zelar. 

Enquanto Nico bebia a Coca-Cola, num ar um pouco menos tenso do que antes, Percy cometeu uma das muitas gafes da noite, e talvez a pior. Ele disse essas cinco palavrinhas: 

— Você ainda está no acampamento? 

Silêncio. Nico encarava o final de sua lasanha como se ela estivesse recitando um daqueles haicais péssimos de Apolo: 

— Hm... Você sabe... Meio que sim, meio que não. — Ele murmurou hesitante. Sem mais risadas curtas dessa vez. 

Não, Percy não sabia. Que tipo de resposta era aquela? 

— Você... — começou a dizer, mesmo que não soubesse o que iria dizer, para início de conversa. Por sorte, Nico o interrompeu: 

— Por favor, _não pergunte_. 

— Ok. 

Silêncio outra vez. A essa altura, Nico já havia terminado sua lasanha, então cutucava um mini-pedaço de carne moída com seu garfo. Jackson sabia que ele não queria entrar naquele assunto. 

Pela primeira vez na madrugada, o filho de Poseidon percebeu que, desde que Di Angelo chegara daquela maneira abrupta e inesperada, ele tinha cultivado muito mais perguntas do que respostas. 

— Quer dormir aqui? 

Merda. Tinha que parar de _não pensar_ antes de dizer coisas. Ele não devia ter perguntado isso. Digo, desde o começo ele não queria simplesmente chutar Di Angelo (e, _deuses_ , qualquer um que pudesse aparecer)? 

Digo, ofertar aquilo era complicado. Percy teria que encontrar uma toalha para que Nico tomasse um banho, procurar um cobertor limpo no armário, emprestar uma roupa que certamente ficaria enorme no garoto magro ( _demais_ ), entregar a ele um de seus travesseiros... Jackson já não sabia mais fazer esse tipo de coisa. Não sabia. 

Mas sabia que era cruel chutar Nico pela porta às três e muitas da manhã, tendo ciência de que lá fora fazia algo em torno dos quinze graus e de que qualquer monstro, até mesmo a porra de uma Quimera, poderia estar em um beco da cidade pronto para devorar a cabeça bagunçada da cria de Hades. 

Di Angelo hesitou. 

— E o Notebook? 

Percy o encarou. 

— Nico, sabe que horas são? 

O outro pareceu pensar um pouco. 

— Hm, bom, é de noite. Talvez sejam, uh... não sei... umas oito horas agora? 

Jackson desviou o olhar, encarando um ponto acima da cabeça de Nico, na parede azul petróleo atrás dele. Observou o relógio branco por alguns segundos antes de responder: 

— Cara, nesse momento são, hm... 3:48h da madrugada. 

Nico corou, como se só então percebesse que tinha aparecido ali tão tarde. Tentou disfarçar sua reação. Percy, mais uma vez, não se surpreenderia se o outro não houvesse _mesmo_ percebido o horário. 

— Oh... Me... Me desculpa. 

— Tudo bem. 

E, de novo, aquela quietude incômoda. Di Angelo voltou a rodar o anel de caveira. Percy passou a observar as próprias cutículas, como se elas de repente atraíssem muito seu interesse. Devagar, a voz baixa soou: 

— Eu aceito... Claro, se não for atrapalhar. 

Percy Jackson inspirou, refletindo rapidamente se aquilo não era uma má ideia. Antes que pudesse se refrear, ouviu a própria voz: 

— Sem problemas. Não vai atrapalhar em nada, não. 

Oh, deuses. Ele só queria beber seu café em paz. 

_I know there's someone at the door_

_They called for help, of this I'm sure_

_But do I want to say goodbye_

_to all the glowing eyes_

Glowing Eyes – Twenty One Pilots 


	2. Maldita mitologia, malditos lençóis

Percy acordou ainda pela manhã, bem cedo. 

A noite não foi boa. 

Rolou nos lençóis verdes, percebendo lá pelas 04h:33min que deveria trocá-los logo (não que ele estivesse olhando para o relógio digital ao lado da cama com uma ansiedade absurda que parecia fazer com que o tempo passasse mais devagar, _é claro que não_ ). E, bom, eles estavam ali a o que? Quase um mês? É, precisava trocá-los. De verdade. Então Percy, pegue esta nota mental e troque a droga dos lençóis mais tarde. 

Em algum momento, enquanto _quase_ amaldiçoava Hipnos, dormiu. 

Não teve sonhos, o que foi ótimo, mas que tampouco significava que seu sono havia sido bom. Acordou três vezes, todas sem motivos, mas logo cochilava. 

Da quarta vez, resolveu levantar-se da cama. As costas doíam por conta da posição estranha em que passara a madrugada. Não pregara os olhos nem por 4 horas completas. _Deuses_ , ele precisava de mais café. 

Arrastando os pés, foi para a sala. A luz que entrava pelas frestas da cortina do cômodo fez sua cabeça doer. 

Com cautela, olhou para o sofá. 

O assento para três pessoas não era o que Percy denominava exatamente como _confortável._ Era um lugar bastante ok para se sentar, sim, mas não o recomendaria tanto para uma boa noite de sono. Já tinha tido essa experiência pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes, quando adormecia assistindo a um filme ou documentário ruim porque não conseguia pregar os olhos como um ser humano normal. Se mexia muito, e em certa ocasião até mesmo caíra de cara no chão gelado. Sempre acordava com dores por conta da estrutura de madeira com a parca camada de espuma, que sinceramente não ajudava tanto assim no quesito _afofar._

Mas Nico? Nico dormia ali com uma paz admirável. 

Percy achou que, quando acordasse no dia seguinte, aquele moleque já teria ido para bem longe. Na verdade, pensou até que Di Ângelo pudesse ser apenas uma pequena alucinação de sua mente cansada. 

Mas ele estava ali, _bem ali,_ na sua frente. Ressonava baixinho, o cobertor azul bebê cobrindo as pernas magrelas e indo até a metade do tórax. A boca estava levemente aberta, mas ele não babava como Jackson. Podiam-se ver seus dentes superiores, e o filho de Poseidon notou que eles tinham uma pequenina separação que nunca havia reparado antes. O travesseiro estava puxado para um lado. Ele usava calças de moletom e uma blusa vermelha do mais velho, que lhe emprestara depois do banho quente. Estavam pelo menos uns 3 números maiores do que o recomendável. 

Percy se surpreendeu ao pensar que, se não fosse o estado do filho de Hades, ele poderia ser um rapaz muito bonito, com seus traços italianos e cabelos negros brilhantes. O semblante adormecido passava a calma que um adolescente comum deveria ter. 

O jovem sempre havia sido uma incógnita em sua vida. Uma meio grande, mas às vezes esquecida devido suas obrigações como um semideus. Sentiu-se culpado ao pensar nisso, embora soubesse que era a verdade. 

Percy sacudiu a cabeça, procurando afastar aqueles pensamentos que começavam a pipocar no fundo de sua mente, traçando conexões difusas até chegar _naquele_ ponto em que ele tanto tentava evitar. 

Ele já tinha superado. Deuses, fazia quase dois anos. Estava _tudo bem,_ _tudo ok_. 

Caminhou até a cozinha, ainda focado em não pensar demais. Ligou a cafeteira para depois buscar as chaves e a carteira. Iria à padaria. Pães, talvez um pouco de queijo? O que garotos sombrios de dezesseis ou dezessete anos comiam? Jackson estava desatualizado. 

Um suspiro profundo. 

Seu dia seria longo. 

... 

Merda. 

Merda, merda, merda. 

Ele jamais amaldiçoaria um deus, muito menos seu próprio pai. Ele gostava muito do velho Poseidon, mas, _merda,_ às vezes Percy gostaria mais ainda de ser filho de algum deus menos conhecido. Morfeu? Íris? Talvez o deus dos pãezinhos quentes? 

Qualquer um pouco menos _Três Grandes_ servia. Tipo, não era suposto que, quando entrasse na fase adulta, os monstros lhe dessem uma trégua? Sério, cara, uma treguinha de nada estava ótima. Ele só queria ir à porcaria da padaria em paz. Mas não, claro que não. Monstros não podem dar _um_ dia de descanso para o tão poderoso Percy Jackson, filho de ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Poseidon, o estupendo deus dos mares, senhor dos cavalos e etc. 

Vai se foder. De verdade. 

Vai. 

Se. 

Foder. 

Estava andando tranquilo quando, do mais _maldito nada,_ uma _empousa_ surgiu, encurralando-o contra um beco. Jackson quase choramingou; _Hoje não! Volte na semana que vem, eu_ _imploro!_

Ele só sabia que era uma _empousa_ porque ela, num diálogo completamente misterioso e _nada_ expositivo, disse: 

— Percy Jackson, eu sou uma _empousa_! 

— AAAHHHH! — Ele respondeu. (Percy jurava que havia sido um grito _muito_ másculo, diga-se de passagem). 

Ela sorriu. 

— Meu nome é _blábláblá_ ! Eu irei vingar _blábláblá_ , cortar sua cabeça e _blábláblá_ _blábláblá_! 

Claro que a tal blábláblá não tinha dito _blábláblá_ , mas Jackson conseguiu apenas ouvir as partes mais importantes. Ninguém presta muita atenção à detalhes quando uma mulher diz _vingar_ e _cortar sua cabeça_ na mesma frase. 

Fora as pernas destoantes que ele reparara tarde demais — uma de bronze e outra animal —, ela era uma jovem _maravilhosa:_ olhos verdes, cabelos encaracolados, pele morena, sorriso estonteante, o lindo corpo curvilíneo metido num uniforme de líder de torcida impecável. 

De repente, para o completo desprazer do filho de Poseidon, o rosto de supermodelo começou a se deformar. Bram Stoker ficaria impressionado com as presas, a pele pálida e os olhos vermelhos; uma digna vampira de filmes de terror estava parada em sua frente, pronta para acabar com sua raça. 

Jackson, por sua vez, ficaria _muito mais_ impressionado se um mísero dia de sua vida começasse com uma simples e entediante manhã normal. 

— Que tal um beijo, Perseu Jackson? — Ela rosnou. 

Ele franziu o cenho. 

— Vai à merda. 

A Contracorrente já havia sido puxada de seu bolso. A vampira deu um sorrisinho. 

— Que _grosseria_. Sua mãe não o ensinou a ser educado com as damas? 

Assim que terminou sua curta frase, ela atacou Percy com tudo. Ele mal teve tempo de dar a resposta superinteligente que estava elaborando, que era algo mais ou menos como “ _claro que ensinou,_ _duh_ _!”_. 

Desferiu um golpe, mas ela foi mais rápida, desviando. _Blábláblá_ tentou atacar o rapaz com as presas gigantes, felizmente causando apenas um rasgo nada legal na manga de sua camisa. 

Só que a _empousa_ _,_ é claro, tinha mais truques do que simples presas enormes, pernas esquisitas e pom-pons laranjas . Como num passe de mágica, o rosto dela se transfigurou. Foi como um soco no estômago de Percy; como ele tinha se esquecido de que ela era _tão_ linda? 

Jackson pensou que estaria preparado, mas _não_ estava. Nunca tinha visto cabelos que caíam como cascatas tão brilhantes pelos ombros de uma menina antes. Ele quase suspirou. Aquilo estava certo? Estava certo matar uma garota tão perfeita? Claro, ela era um monstro mitológico assassino, sedento por sangue e destruição, e ele era um humano burro o bastante para não se concentrar no que importava. Mas o que importava mesmo? Percy não conseguia pensar muito bem. 

De súbito, a ideia daquele beijo não parecia tão ruim. 

Mal reparou quando ela agarrou e ergueu com facilidade _demais_ uma lata de lixo que estava logo à sua esquerda. Devia pesar uns setenta quilos. E ele, ainda abobado, não foi tão rápido quanto deveria. 

A lata não o acertou em cheio, é claro, ou então o lendário Percy Jackson teria virado panqueca fedida de semideus apenas em decorrência da velocidade em que o objeto tinha voado em sua direção. 

— Sua filha de uma... — Gritou. 

— Semideus desgraçado! Fique quieto quando eu tentar te esmagar! — Ela o interrompeu, berrando de volta. O rosto pavoroso tinha voltado. 

Mas mesmo que não houvesse sido _realmente_ atingido, todo o lixo havia voado em cima de si — uma casca de banana pendia em sua cabeça. Líquidos dos quais ele _não_ queria saber a procedência manchavam seu pijama. Um panfleto de uma loja de compra e venda de ouro estava agarrado na camisa, como se fosse um _botton._

Além disso, para sua completa má sorte, de alguma maneira bizarra a Contracorrente tinha ido parar do outro lado do beco. 

Vai. 

Se. 

Foder. 

De verdade. Vai se foder. 

A _empousa_ , que não era nada burra, se lançou outra vez sobre Jackson ao perceber sua fragilidade momentânea. Ele desviou e em seguida tentou chutá-la, porém tudo o que conseguiu foi um corte feio na perna, infligido pelas unhas afiadas. Doeu como ferro em brasa, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de permanecer parado. 

Por conta da dor e do desequilíbrio, Percy caiu, encurralado em cima do lixo que estava no chão. 

Mas o filho de Poseidon não tinha desistido ainda, é obvio. Seria um jeito muito estupido de morrer, e ele não aguentaria mais uma coisa estupida para a enorme lista de Coisas Estúpidas que já havia feito. Olhava para os lados com seu TDAH à toda, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse reverter sua situação. 

Avistou então sua salva-vidas: a tampa da maldita lixeira. 

Quando a _empousa_ veio dar o golpe final, ele ergueu o disco de metal como se fosse um escudo. 

Seus braços tremeram com o esforço, mas mesmo assim conseguiu empurrar o monstro para longe e correu até a espada naquele curtíssimo meio tempo. Com certeza devia parecer um idiota manco, só que não era a hora de tentar parecer herói. Anaklusmos eventualmente voltaria ao seu bolso, mas demoraria muitoo que levaria certo tempo — mas talvez o tempo que ele _não teria_. 

Percy agarrou a espada já girando o corpo num semi-círculo como um samurai, cortando a _empousa_ bem no meio. O _timing_ perfeito. 

Ela virou pó, deixando para trás apenas um pom-pom laranja. 

Jackson tinha uma perna sangrando, sono e _muita_ raiva (ah, e aparentemente um pom-pom laranja como espólio). Além de tudo, ainda estava coberto de pó de monstro e lixo novaiorquino. 

Caminhou para fora do beco. Os mortais lhe olhavam torto, mas ele podia compreender — não é em todo momento que se vê um rapaz com aroma de ovo podre e uma mistura de papéis duvidosos com cascas de fruta colados nos cabelos em pé. 

Com um suspiro de mais puro ódio, Percy Jackson, de algum jeito, chegou à padaria. 

... 

Quando ele voltou ao apartamento foi recebido pelo cheiro do café, que havia se impregnado por todo local (o que atenuava em uns 10% seu cheiro de caçamba de lixo no sol de verão). Fazia mais de uma hora desde que tinha saído, dando tempo de sobra para a cafeteira de segunda mão cumprir seu trabalho. 

Carregava um pacote de papel com duas baguetes, uma caixa de leite, meia dúzia de ovos, bacon em tiras e queijo. Esperava que estivesse de bom tamanho — Nico parecia precisar de um café da manhã muito bem reforçado. 

Largou as compras em cima da bancada da cozinha. Tentou não fazer muito barulho, embora tivesse a leve impressão de que mesmo se os Pôneis de Festa entrassem naquele recinto fazendo tudo o que sabiam fazer de melhor, Nico permaneceria em seu sono tranquilo. Talvez, no máximo, franzisse as sobrancelhas. 

Foi tomar um banho e fazer um curativo naquela perna. Precisou lavar o cabelo três vezes para que o cheiro de fruta podre com gambá saísse dali. Assim que terminou, sentou-se no tampo do vaso sanitário com um kit de primeiros socorros à mão (especialmente preparado para um semideus, é claro, com pedaços de ambrosia, álcool etílico e muitos band-aids da Hello Kitty). 

A água havia ajudado bastante na cicatrização do ferimento, mas era um corte profundo, então precisaria de uma ajuda extra. Fez um curativo no local e, hesitante, mordeu um pedaço de ambrosia. Aquilo desceu por sua garganta com o mesmo sabor da péssima pizza italiana que comera quando... 

Ah, deuses. Aquilo era tortura. 

Finalmente vestiu uma roupa, tentando não pensar em nada que não fosse aquela tarefa, e preferiu jogar o pijama que usava direto na lata de lixo. Estava rasgado, fedido e, sinceramente, marrom com branco não era sua cor. 

Enfiou uma camisa azul com os dizeres _Salve os Corais da Amazônia!_ e uma bermuda cinza de moletom. Lembrou de que não havia escovado os dentes (e quase sentiu pena da pobre moça do caixa, que, além de ficar assustada com o olhar provavelmente assassino de Percy e sua aparência bastante _ferrada_ , ainda teve de lidar com o cheiro de lixo _e_ seu bafo matinal). 

Cuspiu a espuma de pasta na pia, se encarando no espelho. Não tinha mudado _tanto_ assim desde a guerra, pegou-se remoendo. Mas havia as coisas notáveis, é claro, como a barba que, embora rala, dava alguns sinais de existência ou as olheiras que não condiziam com a própria idade. 

Deu um suspiro. 

O que tinha acontecido consigo? 

... 

Café forte, pouco leite, açúcar. Estava gostoso, ou pelo menos melhor do que o da madrugada passada. Fritou o bacon, os ovos e juntou o queijo derretido por cima, enfiando tudo num pedaço generoso de baguete. Mahi, uma amiga mortal da faculdade, sempre dizia que gostaria de saber o segredo dele. _“Você come por três ou quatro homens adultos e mesmo assim ainda tem esse tanquinho! É tão injusto...”_

Percy não achava que ela acreditaria se ele respondesse casualmente _“_ _meu segredo?_ _Haha_ _, é_ _só correr de uma_ dracaenae _enfurecida e lutar com quatro_ empousas _, no mínimo_ _seis vezes por semana_ _após o almoço_ _, se possível sempre temer pela própria vida e, claro, já ia me esquecendo, os treinos com espadas_ _!_ _”_

Então ele apenas retrucava com algo vago o suficiente para que não houvesse mais perguntas e objetivo o suficiente para parecer verdadeiro. A resposta num geral era associada à genética, seguida de um sorrisinho amarelo. 

Por volta da terceira xícara de café, Percy percebeu que Di Ângelo não acordaria tão cedo. Assim, resolveu ir para o quarto. Tinha que estudar, e talvez dormir um pouco mais, se os deuses, por algum milagre, decidissem que ele era merecedor. 

... 

Sete horas depois (das quais quatro se passaram tentando dormir, uma tentando ler um livro, uma enrolando e apenas uma efetivamente estudando), Percy saiu de seu quarto. 

Após varrer os cômodos, o que durou cerca de quinze minutos, ouviu um farfalhar vindo do sofá. 

Devagar, o filho de Hades se sentou. Seus fios se despontavam para todos os lados. Uma parte deles estava amassada num ângulo estranho, formando uma pseudo-franja bem engraçada. Olhos inchados, rosto um pouco vermelho do lado esquerdo, com as marcas angulares do tecido do lençol pressionando seu rosto por todas aquelas horas. O olhar era perdido, como se não soubesse nem ao menos onde estava. Ele parecia, com certeza, uma pessoa que dormira bem. 

Ao menos _alguém_ tinha tido um bom sono naquela casa. 

— Bom dia, cara. — Disse Percy, não podendo deixar de sorrir, mesmo que de leve. 

Os olhos negros de Nico finalmente encontraram a figura de Jackson, de pé no portal da cozinha com a vassoura de piaçava em mãos. 

Di Angelo corou. 

Parecia que até mesmo suas orelhas escondidas pela maçaroca de cabelos ondulados estavam avermelhadas. Devagar, passou a mão pelo rosto, levando os fios bagunçados para trás, dando a ele uma quase arrumação ainda desleixada, mas que ao menos permitia a visão completa da expressão facial _sim-eu-acabei-de-acordar._

— Bom dia. Oi. Ei. 

E aí Percy já não sabia mais o que fazer. Realmente, tinha perdido suas capacidades sociais. Nico parecia estar no mesmo barco, é claro. 

Soltou então um: 

— Dormiu bem? 

_Óbvio que sim Percy, seu_ idiota _._

— Ah, sim. Eu dormi. Obrigado. — Murmurou o mais jovem. 

— Sério? Sabe, eu acho uma merda dormir nesse sofá. Minhas costas doem, _sempre._ — Sim, ele estava tentando _puxar papo._ O problema é que Jackson era um fracasso nesse quesito. Lutar com a própria Medusa era aceitável, mas uma conversa comum? Ah não, _isso já não é mais de sua ossada._

— As minhas não estão doendo. Talvez... por eu ser mais leve? 

— Talvez. 

Silêncio. 

— E você? Dormiu bem? 

— Não. Cochilei de meia em meia hora, eu acho, mas dormir mesmo nada. E, tipo, estou falando do dia _inteiro._

— Como assim _dia_ _inteiro?_ — Os olhos negros se focaram pela primeira vez na janela da sala, reparando no quão escura ela estava. — Que... Que horas são, Percy? 

— Uh, nesse momento... — Percy recuou um pouco e olhou para o relógio da cozinha. — São sete e vinte e três da noite. Parabéns! Você dormiu por umas 16 horas seguidas. 

— Ai, deuses... — Murmurou o garoto. — Me desculpa. Droga, tínhamos uma missão a cumprir e eu aqui, _dormindo._

— Ei, tudo bem. — Silêncio constrangedor. — Olha... Tem pão, ovos, comprei de manhã. Come alguma coisa enquanto eu troco de roupa. Fica, hm, a vontade eu acho. Ah, tem uma escova de dentes nova na terceira gaveta do banheiro. É. 

Assim, Perseu Jackson, o incrível jovem que havia sobrevivido a inúmeras quase-mortes, fugiu de uma conversa. 

... 

Era interessante. 

Percy sempre tinha impressão de que, se piscasse, Nico Di Angelo sumiria. Misturar-se com a primeira sombra, escorrer por entre os dedos, pular para o que o filho de Poseidon desconhecia quase completamente. 

Depois de vinte e um minutos (não que ele estivesse olhando para o relógio digital do quarto com uma ansiedade absurda, é claro que _não)_ , ele pensou que Nico desapareceria. Simples assim. Quando seus pés tocassem o chão de tacos da sala, Nico di Angelo não seria mais que um mero borrão distante, como se nunca estivesse estado ali. 

Não era como se Percy se importasse _realmente_ com isso. Mesmo sem seu antigo ciclo social ele estava indo muito bem, obrigado. 

Mesmo assim, ter Nico em sua casa depois de passar quase um ano e meio longe do acampamento era, de certa maneira, _bom._ E Percy não queria que fosse bom. Queria que fosse péssimo, que lhe deixassem em paz. Queria permanecer recluso e rabugento como um velho de 80 anos. 

Mas, como é bem sabido, a paz de um semideus não dura muito tempo. A prova disso era Di Angelo, que estava parado ao lado de seu sofá. 

Jackson, na verdade, não sabia o motivo de se sentir tão atordoado. Era só aquele moleque magricela que, um dia, já havia sido uma alegre criança irritante e tagarela, _então relaxe, cara_. Não tinha nada de novo ali. 

Ele não queria admitir, mas estava um pouco feliz. Um pouco feliz porque, no fim, ele não era _tão_ esquecido assim, não é? Alguém se lembrava dele. Ele ainda era o cara que tinha derrotado Cronos, a moeda de troca, o cara... 

O cara que tinha atravessado a porra do tártaro. 

Ele fechou os olhos com força e passou a mão pelo rosto. 

— Você tá bem? 

A voz dele sempre tinha sido tão rasgada e baixa? Jackson não conseguia pensar muito nisso. Quase tomou um susto quando essa voz se pronunciou, inclusive. 

Nico já estava trajado com suas roupas da noite anterior. O único elemento destoante era um pedaço pequeno de pão em sua mão direita e o queixo salpicado de migalhas. 

— Eu estou bem sim. Sério. 

Silêncio. 

— Bom, já que você diz. 

— Hm, sim, desculpa. É o sono. Podemos ir. 

Nico não parecia nada convencido, é claro. Mesmo assim, ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

— O que tem aí? — Apontou para a mochila que Percy carregava. Ele havia mesmo trocado de roupa, e agora usava algo mais adequado para sua missão suicida: jeans, camiseta, tênis confortáveis, jaqueta térmica e, é claro, a mochila. 

— Ah, sabe, o básico. Ambrosia, camisa extra, dinheiro mortal e uns dracmas... 

O filho de Hades assentiu. 

— Então vamos? — Questionou sem rodeios. 

_Não. Prefiro ficar aqui e ler três livros inteiros sobre respiração celular do que fazer qualquer coisa pro babaca do seu pai,_ ele queria responder. Ao invés disso, apenas suspirou, murmurando em seguida: 

— Claro. 

... 

— Empolgado? — Resmungou Nico assim que chegaram do lado de fora do prédio antigo. 

Percy inspirou fundo. O ar da noite era gélido, e fazia sua respiração condensar na escuridão. A Contracorrente, como sempre, estava bem segura no bolso. Ele tinha uma mochila com coisas úteis — até mesmo balinhas de menta sacudiam numa caixinha verde! Um semideus podia pedir mais do que isso? 

— Não. Em nenhuma hipótese. Nunca. — Respondeu. 

— Isso é ótimo. — Retrucou Nico. Percy jurava que o garoto se esforçava para reprimir um riso. Ele começou a andar na frente, a espada de ferro estígio balançando em seu suporte. 

Naquela noite fria e provavelmente mortal, Percy Jackson tinha apenas um pensamento em mente: 

_Esqueci de trocar os malditos lençóis. Merda._

_“London calling to the faraway towns_

_Now war is declared and battle come down_

_London calling to the underworld_

_Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls”_

London Calling – The Clash


End file.
